Winter of Secrets
by HAWTgirlie22
Summary: Massie and the PC minus Alicia are off to Cancun to spend their week and a half in Cancun for winter break of their senior year of college. Things don't go as planned....
1. Cancun

Derrick's Apartment

Manhattan, New York

10:00 am

Massie woke up in the arms of her boyfriend, Derrick, sleeping in nothing but his Hugo Boss plaid boxers. She nudged his arm to wake him, so that he would set her free, but all that did was make him hold on to her tighter.

"Derrick, wake up baby. It's the first day of our winter break together as college seniors," she whispered in his ear trying to break free from his grasp.

"Mass…nooo… not now. Five more minutes, stay here with me baby girl."

"Fine. You have five more minutes, but I'm not staying with you I NEED to go take a shower. I have day old hairspray in my hair."

"Mmmhmm, watevs," he kissed her forehead before letting her go and falling back to asleep.

She got up and walked over to his bathroom and looked her self over in the mirror.

"Crap," she rubbed the bags under her eyes, "I look like crap." She stripped down and walked over to the shower and turned on the water as hot as it would go, then used he La' Octaine loofa to scrub her self down. Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom in her robe to see Derrick looking for something on his lap top. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and inhaled. He smelled like Old Bay and after shave.

"Hey," she whispered into his ear, gently blowing into his ear.

"Hey," he said, "haha, oh my god Massie that tickles."

She unwrapped her arms from around his neck, and sat on his lap, and looked at what was on his computer. She read what she saw out loud:

"Seven tickets to… CANCUN?????" Jumping up and looking at the screen closer making sure she wasn't mistaking.

"Yup. Damn. I wanted it to be a surprise." Derrick said smiling.

"EH….MY…GAWD!" she jumped on his lap facing him and smiled. He leaned in closer and kissed her on her cheeks, nose, and then her lips. Soon enough they were making out on his computer chair. Massie pulled away to take a breath then realized she was only in her robe, and it was half off revealing her chest.

"Oh my gawd! I'm not wearing clothes!" she giggled at her self and in a flirty way ran towards the closet.

"I know…and I liked that," he said chasing her playfully into the closet. Once he got to her he picked her up by her waist and twirled her around then put her down in front of her clothes. Massie picked out a Ralph Lauren fuchsia sweater and some dark denim jeans to compliment them. Thinking about the weather she put on a pair of coffee colored Uggs, and went to the bathroom to put her make up. She put on some MAC eye shadow, liner, and mascara, then she put on some Burt's Bees champagne colored lip gloss. When she came out she saw Derrick wearing an Armani sweater and some Hugo Boss jeans.

"How bout some breakfast?" she said walking out of the room into the hallway which lead to main part of the spacey loft.

"Yeah, sure, can we have cereal?"

"If by cereal you mean Special K, sure wth not, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Aww… come on Mass please can we have Captain Crunch? Just for today, I'll never ask again puh-lease?" he said making his puppy dog face that would always get Massie to give in to whatever he asked for.

"Well…" she put her perfectly manicured index finger on her face, "fine, but just this once. I know I'll even make a deal with you, twice a month you can have a whole day of junk food. But, only twice a month." she held up two finger just to make sure she got her point across.

"Oh my god! I knew there was a reason I keep you around." he said grinning cheekily. Massie rolled her eyes even though she was smiling. Derrick walked past her to the pantry and brought out a box of Captain Crunch, and on his way to the table, he brought out a container of skim milk, the only kind Massie allowed him to drink, and two bowls and spoons. Meanwhile Massie was putting napkins and table mats on the table.

"You're gonna love this Mass, they even make low fat version of all the cereals I like," he said pouring some cereal then milk into her bowl.

"Derrington, you better make up big time for this, or I'll kill you," she said slowly lifting her spoon to her mouth.

"I will… tonight once we are in Cancun. Now eat up quickly we also have to pack and pick up Josh and Claire, Dylan, and Kristen and Kemp."

"WHAT?! How long do we have until your private jet leaves?"

"Four hours."

"Only four?' she screamed nearly choking on her cereal, "I'll never be ready in time!" She jumped up and raced back to the room. Derrick got up from the table and followed his girlfriend to their room. Once he got in he saw her laying out 5 different bags, two Louis Vuitton suitcase, 2 medium sized duffels, and one Dooney & Bourke tote bag. She was racing putting dresses in one suitcase, jeans in the other, shirts and blouses in the duffels, and bikinis and cover-ups in the tote bag. Just as she was going to get another tote for toiletries and other things, she felt her sidekick vibrate in her pocket.

**KRISTEN: OMG!! CN U BLEEV WE R GOIN TO CANCUN?**

**MASSIE: NO! 7 OMFG THAY ONLY GVE US 4 HRS TO FREGGIN PACK!**

**KRISTEN: I KNO!**

**MASSIE: C U IN 5 HRS.**

**KRISTEN: BYE GIRLIE**

Knowing that she was not the only on freaked out by this trip she slowed down and walked out of the closet and towards her boyfriend who was already magically packed. He smiled patted the bed twice for her to come over. She smiled back and laid down next to him.

"You have 2 hours left."

"Shut up." She kissed him, and then got up but, Derrick pulled her back down and they started making out. Pretty soon he was ready to go the next level but Massie got up leaving him wanting more.


	2. Dylan's Secret

**hey ya'll..sorry for the bore of a chp. just to you all my story is kinda of a sequel to Loveme2times storie St tropez Nights..soo read hers before you read mine**

**3**

**HAWTgirlie22**

Harrington Private Jet

New York, New York

3:00 pm-ish

The PC minus one were all on the Harrington family jet on their five and a half hour flight to the airport owned by the family closet to the hotel they were staying on Coral Beach. Massie sat next to no duh, Derrick, Kristen next to Kemp, Josh and Claire, and finally Dylan bye her self and a boy that she brought with her at the last minute named Kyle.

**MASSIE: WHN DID U MEET KYLE??**

**DYLAN: A COUPLE DAYS AGO IN ART**

**MASSIE:HES GUD TO U RITE?**

**DYLAN: OF BED AND OTHR XS**

**MASSIE:=)**

Massie closed her phone and rested her head on Derrick's head.

"Tired?" he turned and looked at Massie.

"Oh my god, very. I wish I had a chance to get a cappuccino before we left."

"Well, don't worry we'll be there in like twenty minutes."

"Mmm... ok," she said half a sleep.

The Coral Beach Grand Hotel

Cancun, Mexico

11:00pm

"Buena tarde, recepción al hotel magnífico de la playa coralina. ¿Tienes reservas?" a female concierge about the age of twenty says to the group of eight.

"Sí, tenemos reservas. Bajo el nombre de Harrington." Derrick said in a perfect Spanish accent.

"Oh sí, el último piso, siete cuartos y seis cuartos de baño. La habitación yo alguien tomará tus bolsos.." She said walking towards the gold painted elevator. The group followed her and got to their room. Once they got their all of their mouths hung opened. There were queen beds in every room, a full sized kitchen, and also a balcony with an awesome view of Coral Beach.

"Okay, guys I'm going to bed," Claire said getting off the couch, she turned towards Josh, "are you coming baby?"

"Of course," he said chasing her into their bedroom and closing the door after them.

"Yeah, Kemp we should hit the hay too…it's almost twelve."

"Okay, nite guys."

Once everyone was in their rooms, Derrick got up and got a bottle of wine from the wine cabinet. He went to cabinet and got two glasses and poured some white wine into each. With the glasses in his hand he went over to sit next to Massie.

"Thanks," she said taking the glass from him.

"Your welcome," he said kissing her ear, she giggled and kept on drinking her wine. Soon enough she was on top of him unbuttoning her shirt, but before she could, Derrick picked her up an carried her to their room.

Meanwhile…

In Dylan's room, she was talking with Kyle.

"Dylan," Kyle whispered locking the door, "when are you going to them?"

"Kyle, I don't freggin know! I want to tell them but every time I come close, the words don't come out. How hard is it to say _Guys I'm engaged and pregnant_?! It was easy to say to my mom. But to say it to the PC it's a whole lot freaking harder."

"Okay, I understand. Why don't we tell them tomorrow at dinner, okay?"

" Okay" she said coming out of the closet in her pajamas, " but let's not talk about it anymore. We are on vacation, let's think happy. Like the new black BCBG bikini I got." she said crawling on to the bed next to Kyle.

" Tomorrow will be a very nice day," he smiled then kissed her on the lips sliding his hands up and down her back then finally resting them on her hips. He put her on his lap then stroked her face with left hand and starting kissing her again. Dylan put her hands around his neck and then rested her head on his shoulder

then whispered, " I love you," and kissed him on the cheek, " if there was anyone that were to get me pregnant, I'm glad it was you."

"Thanks," he said grinning setting her down on the bed next to her, " and I love you too."

Suite 6660, Coral Beach Grand Hotel

Cancun, Mexico

9:00am

The next morning Kristen and Kemp were the first to wake up, Kemp was watching soccer on TV, while Kristen was finishing her bagel that she had gotten from the breakfast buffet in the restaurant on the first floor." Morning guys, it's beautiful outside you guys want to join us fro a morning tan on the beach after breakfast?" Kristen said to Josh and Claire as they came out their room. Claire looked at Josh, who looked back and nodded.

"Yeah, sure we're in, have you asked Massie and Derrick if they want to come?"

"Yup, they are packing they went downstairs to get breakfast for themselves. Then they'll get us a map of the resort and beach towels.

"Oh, okay. So that mean we'll go downstairs 10:30-ish?"

"Sounds about right," Kristen replied finishing the last of her bagel. Just as she put her plate in the sink, Massie and Derrick came into the room with seven beach towels and maps. She was dressed in a giant NYU t-shirt that was obviously covering whatever bikini she was wearing underneath.

" hey guys, hurry up and get ready, it's ah-mazing outside and the sand is so white and the water is actually fucking see through!!" she set the pile of towels on the counter, " Josh, Kuh-laire,!! Hurry up; all the good tanning spots are going to get taken." She walked over to Dylan's door and banged on it making her gold charm bracelet tingle around her wrist.

"Dylan are you ready? We are leaving in twenty!"

"We're comin' Mass, give us five minutes!" Dylan yelled from the other side of the door. Satisfied with the answer she got she walked over and sat next her boyfriend, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Eh-my- gawd Derrick breakfast was amazing, and low carb and calorie filled."

"I know," he said turning away from the TV and trying to take a look at her swimsuit. "When will I get to se your new bikini? The way you're keeping it so secretive is making me want to see it more and more."

"You'll see it when we get to the beach."

"That is if we ever get to the beach."

**Translations**

**Good Evening. Welcome to the Coral Beach Grand you have reservations?**

**Yes, we do have reservations, under the name of Harrington.**

**3. Oh yes, the top floor, seven rooms and six bathrooms. Suite me someone will take your bags.**


	3. Cancun Afternoon

Coral Beach

Cancun, Mexico

11:05am

The beach was almost full by the time the PC and the boys got their. The sand was warm and perfectly white, and the water was as clear as plastic. Massie had brought three buckets and shovel so that they could make a sand castle and look for seashells after they tanned. They walked for about five minutes until they found a spot that was big enough for all of them to sit together. Massie laid down one of the hotel's giant towels so that she and Derrick could sit on together. Once she was finished she got up and took off the shirt she was wearing to cover-up her bikini. She was wearing a Gucci bikini with yellow flower on it, she had on over sized D&G sunglasses on her head using it like a headband as she was putting her sun screen on.

"Hey! Derrick can you put sunscreen on my back?" she turned at him squinting in the sunlight as she put her glasses on properly.

"You bet I will!" he walked over to where she was lying on the towel and started rubbing the sunscreen, all over her back.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, "that stuff is so freaking cold!"

"Don't whine." he said laughing think pick her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"To cool off in the water," he said starting to run.

"DYLAN! KRISTEN! CLAIRE! HELP ME! NOW!!" she screamed towards her friends who were laughing at her.

"Nahh…I'll pass." Kristen said between gasps.

"Agreed." Claire and Dylan said in unison while they were spreading sunscreen on their legs.

As Derrick got closer to the water, he pulled Massie down and held her like a baby. "Ready?" he said getting closer to the water putting his toe in to see how cold the water was.

"No, I never wanted to come into the water," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well… I don't care!" he said jumping into the water. Massie screamed then started laughing and splashing her boyfriend with water. She ran out the water and back to their towel to get the buckets and the rest of her friends so they could make a sand castle. When she got back near the water Derrick had already found a spot for them to start building on.

**

"There," Kristen said as she got up to look at their masterpiece of a sandcastle. She wiped the sand from her hands and legs. "Crap, there's sand all over me…and I can't get it awf of me," she mumbled to herself. She ran to the water and jumped in and started splashing herself. Kemp saw her and stared.

"Kemp…" Massie said his name waving her hand in front of his face, "KEMP!" she screamed in his ear, and he jumped and realized that he was drooling. "Oh my god, Massie, what do you want?"

"If you want to be with Kristen, stop drooling and go in the water with her." She rolled her eyes.

He got up and started walking, "Good idea Mass."

"When don't I have a good idea Kemp? I'll answer that for you, NEH-VUR," she said smiling.

"Yea, whatever you say."

Massie look over at Derrick who was helping Josh, Claire, and Dylan cover Kyle with sand. She loved him she knew that but is he the one? The one she wants to spend the rest of her life with? While she was thinking, he looked over and saw her watching him. He got up from he was and walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, thinking 'bout me?"

"Maybe," she said trying to sound mysterious and sexy.

"Wana go get something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to the beach hut place over there." She got up, and they walked over to the stand holding hands. Once they got there they sat on two empty barstools and ordered. She ordered a margarita, and he got a beer.

"Derrick?" she said eyeing her half empty glass, "Why did you bring us here?"

He looked at her with soft eyes and smiled, " I did 'cause I wanted to spend a week and half with my best friends, and my beautiful girlfriend."

"I love you"

He got up and kissed her, "I love you like I love my mother…and that's a lot." She started laughing and they walked over to their spot in the sand to tell the guys that should leave and get ready for going to dinner then to a club.


	4. Club Fuego Happenings

Suite 6660, Coral Beach Grand Hotel

Cancun, Mexico

8:30 pm

Everyone in the Harrington suite was getting ready for their night at fuego e hielo del club, otherwise known as Club Fire and Ice. First Claire came out wearing a Burberry sleeveless black dress and neon pink BCBG pumps, and Josh came out in black Armani jeans and a black Hugo Boss dress shirt. Five minutes later Kristen came out in a Juicy pink mini dress and yellow pumps. Then Dylan came out in a Gucci red dress and black pumps.

"Eh…my...gawd you guys look amazing!" Kristen yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Kristen tell me something I don't know," she said strutting down the hall.

Just then Massie slammed open the door wearing a purple and black Marc Jacobs cocktail dress wearing purple pumps. "Girls are you ready, for all of this mucha caliente stuff?"

"Sí," the rest of the girls said in unison, they grabbed their clutches and their guys and headed out of the door. Once they got the club there was Mexican club music blasting and strobes lights were flashing everywhere. Massie and Derrick directly hit the bar, Josh, Claire, Dylan, and Kyle went to the dance floor. While everyone one parted Kristen and Kemp went to a quiet part of the club and started talking.

"Kristen, do you love me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Of course I do!" she kissed him. She grabbed a drink as a waiter walked by and polished it off. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I've been thinking maybe we could go to the beach and look at the stars…and talk."

"By talking you mean sex, don't you?" she said giggling.

He laughed and started towards the door, "Are you coming babe?" he reached out for her hand.

She looked up smiling and said yes and they ran out of the club to the beach.

Meanwhile…

At the bar Massie and Derrick were drunker than ever. "Derrick, baby, let's go…let's go dance!" she said getting up nearly falling on the table. She went on the dance floor and started dancing in a sexy way telling Derrick to come over, and dance with her. He walked over to her, and they grinded to the beat of the music, then he pulled her outside to the beach and the sat near the water.

"Mass, let's do it, rite here on the beach. Like we did it in St. Tropez," he said into her neck.

Massie got and smiled as she took off her dress and laid on top of him, "You don't even have to ask to fuck me on the beach, just do it." And they did it, twice. When they were finished they went back into the club and got everyone so they could go back to the hotel.

Suite 6660, Coral Beach Grand Hotel

Cancun, Mexico

3:30 am

"Oh my god, I'm so tired c'mon Josh we're going to bed," she said winking and walking sexily to their room.

"Comin' baby" he got up from the chair where he was sitting, "Goodnight guys."

Massie nodded and got up and walked to the fridge and pulled out a Special K bar. She was totally wasted and she knew it, and she knew pretty much everyone else was also. She looked over at Kemp and Kristen who were whispering in each others ears and laughing. She watched as her friends got up and went to their rooms and saw Derrick just staring at her. She smiled and walked over to him and sat on his lap, and while she tried to take off her shoes she started kissing Derrick.

"Mass," he said with his eyes still closed, "let's go to our room."

"No," she said nibbling on his ear, "I want to stay right here." She started unbuttoning his shirt button by button so that she could feel his chest. She turned around so that each one of her legs was on each side of him and so that she was facing him. He started moaning, and so did she. Ten minutes later they were rolling under the blanket that was there with all of their clothes off and laughing quietly. She got with the blanket leaving him to pick up their clothes and went to their door way, she looked back blinked then kept on walking. She went into the bathroom to shower and put on her pajamas. She looked in the mirror and thought_, He loves me right? Yeah he does. He knows want I want and he always gives it to me…he's such a freggin gentlemen._

_I love him…_

_I least I think I do._


	5. Suprise Suprise Part One

Suite 6660, Coral Beach Grand Hotel

Cancun, Mexico

10:00 am

The next morning Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire went to the spa inside of the hotel. There they each had appointments for a Swedish massage, manicure and pedicure, and facials.

"Oh my gosh, that massage was the best." She said to Dylan who had just finished her massage and there were walking over to the manicure station with everybody else.

"Yeah it was," she sat down where the worker told her too, which was between Massie and Claire. She was looking at her hands nervously, while she was waiting for the spa attendant to start her nails.

"Guys, there's something I've been wanting to tell you…"

"Yeah, what is it Dylan?" Claire said picking hot pink and neon orange for her nail colors.

"Yeah and how many gossip points is it worth?" Kristen said cheekily.

Massie grinned," Ha-ha Kristen I can't believe you still remember those."

Dylan smiled nervously and mumbled, "I'm pregnant and engaged." She looked up, at their faces.

"You're what?" she said shock covered her face.

"I'm pregnant and engaged?" she said looking back down quicker than she looked up.

Massie started "EH…"

"MY…" Kristen continued.

"GAWD!!" Claire finished. "To who? Kyle? But I thought you just met him like a week ago!"

Dylan looked up with her eyes red, "I lied I've been going out with him for about a year now. I stop the whole sleeping with a different guy around then when I met him."

"Oh, but why didn't you tell us?" Massie said looking at her.

"I don't know! I guess I was scared of what you would think. I love him, I really do. And I know he loves me two."

Kristen walked over to her and hugged her," Well congrats Dyl I'm so happy for you. When's the wedding and who's the maid of honor?"

" Same" Massie and Claire said at the same time.

"Well it is the second week of February at my house because I'm only two weeks along so I'd rather have my wedding before I get fat. And I couldn't choose between you guys so, all of you are my maids of honor."

They all squealed at that remark. Once they were finished with their spa trip they went back to their hotel room and talked bout the wedding some more.

"So what color where you thinking for the bridesmaids dresses?" Massie asked taking a bite out of her Special K bar. She was looking at Italian wedding dresses on the computer in the hotel suite.

"Oh my god! Massie I love that one!" Dylan said looking over her shoulder eating an apple. "Scooch over this is the one I want. I'll get it shipped to my house so I can try it on when we get back home."

"Okay Kristen and Claire we need to find a dress that looks good on all of us. I'm thinking light purple or a powder blue would ah-mazing."

Kristen jumped up "Oh yes! I know this little boutique in Spain called La Bonita that would have the pur-fect dress!" She walked over to the computer and typed in the computer address in the address bar. "Girls, prepared to be amazed."

The other girls walked over to the computer and gasped.

"Kristen you're right it is perfect quickly order three of them." Kristen did as she was told and ordered the dresses.

"Hey guys by the way," she completed the order and turned around, "where are the boys?"

The looked at each other to see if anyone knew where they were.

"Hey, no problem. I'll call Derrick's cell," she said walking toward her bag the fishing through it for her phone. She dialed it then went on to the balcony and sat on the hammock that was there.

"Hello, Mass is that you?"

"Yeah hey baby where are you?"

"Oh we are shopping at the mall, getting stuff to eat for the rest of our stay.  
"Okay, do you know when you'll get back I'm lonely. Oh! and Dylan told us some pretty exciting news."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell when you get back. Okay, I got to leave now love ya bye."

"Bye baby see you in ten minutes."

Massie walked back into the suite and put her phone on the kitchen counter. She looked at the girls who had legal pads and pens that they had gotten from the front desk in the lobby on their way up from the spa. Claire looked over at Massie and motioned to her to come over, and she went and sat in the chair next to her.

"The guys are at the mall and they went grocery 'll be back in about seven minutes."

"Okay, got it. Mass, what do you think would go better with Dylan's dress white and pink tulips or roses?" Kristen said looking over at her.

"Omg, definitely roses remember she has freckles her dress and roses will totally make them pop."

"Claire looked at her, face full of shock, "oh my god your right!Dylan right that down too!"

Massie got up and walked toward her room, "I'll be right back girls." She locked the door behind her and sat on the edge of her bed, pulled her legs close to her body and rested her head on her knees.

_Massie Harrington._

_Has sort of a ring to he is the one, if Dylan can find the right guy so can I. And plus I know he loves me and I love him._

_I'm sure of it…_

_Am I?_


	6. Surprise Suprise Part Two

Coral Beach Mall

Cancun, Mexico

12:00am

In the Dolce and Gabanna store in the mall, is where you could find Kyle, Derrick, Kemp, and Josh. Each of them was shopping for something special for one the girls back at the resort.

"Hey Josh," Derrick called to Kemp who was across the store looking for a bag for Kristen that she would like, "do you think Massie would like this?" He held up a charm bracelet charm shaped like a heart. It was made of white gold and had pink diamonds all around it.

'"Yeah, definitely," Kemp took it and looked it over, "what's the special occasion?"

"Umm… don't tell the guys, but I think I'm going to ask Massie to marry me tomorrow at dinner."

"Oh my god, dude," he said punching Derrick on the arm playfully, "that's totally epic! I'm sure as hell that she loves you as much as you love her, how are you gonna pop the question?" He handed the charm to the salesperson and let Derrick pay for it.

" I think I'll take her on a picnic tomorrow night, I'm not sure yet. You know it is Massie and she usually has pretty high standards. I don't want to disappoint her."

Kemp laughed as all four of them left the store. He told Josh and Kyle about Derrick's secret and that they should keep it on the down low.

"Dude, that's awesome. It's about time too," Josh said shoving him a little.

Kyle stopped walking than, after walking a few feet away from him Derrick noticed he had stooped walking.

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing there? Come up here so we can get to the suite before the girls die of hunger," he said waving at him. But, Kyle did not move. So that's when the three guys walked back to see what was wrong with him.

Kyle started, "I'm…uh…I'm engaged to Dylan…"

"You're what now?!" They all yelled in unison.

"I thought you guys met like freggin' ten days ago!" Derricked whisper yelled at him, because people where staring.

"No we met more like ten MONTHS ago; she's also pregnant with my baby." He said rubbing his head nervously. Derrick, Kemp, and Josh all stared at him with wide eyes.

"You got her pregnant? So it's a shotgun marriage?" Josh said as they put their things in the trunk of the Porsche they rented.

"No, it isn't! We planned it…and well she got pregnant faster than I expected her to."

"Oh."Derrick said looking through the dashboard. "Well congrats dude. When is the wedding?"

"The Seconds week of February, so it is in like a month and a half."

"But forget about me and Dylan, you are going to ask Massie to marry you?" He asked Derrick as they got out at the doors of the hotel.

"Yeah, I've been planning to for a couple of days now. She already lives with me so moving won't be a problem. I am more concerned about what her parents will say. They fucking hate me to death."

"You are soo right I remember last year at Christmas when you kissed her under the misile- toe; it looked like they wanted to kill you!" Josh said laughing, but immediately stopped when Derrick opened the door to all of their girls strewn across the room with wedding magazines and notebooks, while Dylan was watching TV eating a special K bar.

"Baby, you're back, "Kristen said running to Kemp, "I'm soo hungry what did you get for lunch?"

Kristen, Dylan, and Claire helped put the groceries away, while Derrick went into his room to hide his present.

When he got in he saw Massie sleeping on their bed in jeans and one of his Armani T-shirts. After he hid the charm he walked over to the bed and softly nudged Massie until she woke up.

"Derrick? Is that you?" Massie said getting up and pushing her hair down in attempt to make it look better.

"Yeah Mass, it's me. Get up; we are going on a picnic tonight."

"But I thought we were going tomorrow…" she said walking to their closet and put on some vintage- wash knee shorts, and a pink plaid shirt from Delia's.

"Umm…there has been a change of plans.

Coral Beach

Cancun, Mexico

7:00pm

Hand in hand, Derrick and Massie walked along the beach for a perfect spot for a moon-lit picnic. Derrick was holding the picnic basket in one hand that had shrimp cocktail, fruit salad, champagne, and two champagne glasses, while Massie held the giant checkerboard blanket. As they walked Derrick quickly touched his pocket to make sure he still had the small charm and the engagement ring in his pockets.

"Ooo! Derrick, this is good spot let's have our picnic right here." Massie said as she started spreading the blanket on the warm sand.

"Ok," Derrick sat next to her and opened the picnic basket and took out the fruit salad and fed her a grape. Then he kissed her on her cheek. She giggled and kissed him back on his nose.

"Massie?" Derrick said in her ear.

"Yeah, Derrick? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…I have something to ask you."

"Really what is it," she grabbed a grape from the bowl on his lap at put it in his mouth. He turned around and kissed her on the lips. He grabbed her hands and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Massie, will you marry me?" he asked pulling the ring out of his pocket and holding it in front of her face.

Massie looked teary eyed at the ring, "Are you serious?" she said with a squeal and jumping up on her knees.

"Dead serious, Massie, I love you like a fat person loves cake," he chuckled and then became serious again, "please say yes."

"Yes!" she jumped on his lap knocking the fruit bowl on to the blanket, "I love you too." She then started crying as Derrick began to kiss and slid the ring on her finger. He stopped kissing her to pull the heart charm out of his pocket.

"I got this for you also," he took her wrist gently and clipped the charm on her bracelet carefully.

"It's beautiful!" she got up and pulled off her shirt to reveal her black bikini that was under it and ran into the water. "Derrick, get your fat ass over her!"

He ran toward the water while pulling his shirt off, and started to make out with her in the water, he constantly whispered 'I love you' as if he were trying to make sure she would no forget, then finally the made love in the water.

"I love you Derrick," Massie whispered in his ear.

"Forever?"

"Definitely."

Suite 6660

Cancun, Mexico

9:00pm

After their night on the beach, Massie and Derrick went back to their suite. Massie went to the fridge to get a bottle of water and sat down next to Derrick who was the couch looking for something to watch. Finally, Massie decide for them and they watched Mama Mia, when Kristen and Kemp came into the room.

" Soo, guys what's up?" Kristen asked obviously waiting for her big news. Like a minute after Massie and Derrick had left to go to on their picnic Josh filled the rest of them in on Derrick's plan.

Massie looked at Derrick, and they both casually said, "Nothing, what about you?"

"Eh my gawd! How can you say that when you just got freggin engaged?!" Kristen screamed at them. Massie returned and alpha smile and stood up. She walked over to Kristen and pulled her into her room, sat her on her bed and went and got Dylan and Claire. Once everybody was in her room and she was in her pajamas, Derricks Armani T-shirt with a pair of Victoria's Secret pajama shorts, she looked at them.

"Guys," she started, then she jumped up and started jumping up and down, "I'm getting married!"

"Now that's the response I was looking for earlier. When is the wedding?" Kristen said folding her legs onto the bed and crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to plan anything until we plan and finish Dyl's wedding," she grinned at Dylan, and Dylan smiled back in appreciation.

"Talking about so," Claire said getting up and heading to the door, "we should probably keep working on that, after all she is getting married in like a month." After she had went into the living room of their suite, everyone else followed and picked up a book while Dylan went on the computer. After a while they decide that Kyle and Dylan would get married on a beach in Cancun, but in two weeks instead of a month and a half. The guys will wear suits with pink roses above the breast pockets, and the bridesmaids will wear cornflower blue dresses with a single pink rose. When they were done, Kristen and Kemp went to their room and so did Kyle and Dylan. Josh, Claire, Derrick, and Massie stayed and watched a movie. After the movie Massie and Derrick went to their room.

Immediately Derrick jumped on their bed and pulled a blanket over his face and moaned. Massie walked over from where she was in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Derrick, what's wrong? You seem so distant" she put her head on his chest.

"I don't know I guess I'm just afraid of what your mom and dad will say about us being engaged. I pretty much just gave them another reason to hate me," he rubbed his eyes under the blanket then started rubbing Massie's arm with his other hand.

"They don't hate you, it's just because they are afraid of us getting committed. And well… you just made them a whole lot more afraid. But I'm sure they will learn to love you as much as I do."

"Mass, I'm still not sure," he sat up and cradled Massie in his lap, "It's just that when we tell them they are going to be mad at me and you. And I don't want that for you."

"Derrick! Stop saying that, I love you whether my parents do or not! And right now, I'm gonna show how much!" She got up and started giving him a lap dance while taking his shirt off.

"Mass, seriously, this is like the third time today?!" he laughed and helped her to take his shirt off. He then pulled off her shirt and started kissing her chest while taking her pants while she unzipped his. He made love to her. And by the way she was acting he could tell he loved her, bad. Whether his parents wanted her in their family or not.


	7. Kristen and Kemp's Secret

Suite 6660, Coral Beach Grand Hotel

Cancun, Mexico

1:00pm

"Kemp, wake up it is freggin' one o'clock in the afternoon!" she said trying to push Kemp off the bed.

"Kristen, why? We went to bed soo late last night," he said getting up from the floor. He walked over to her and picked her up and dropped her on the bed and started making out with her, when she was gasping for air he went back under the covers and closed his eyes.

"There, now can I go back to bed?" he said wiping the lip gloss of his lips with a grin on his face.

"No, you still can't," she said crawling on top of him and kissing his bare chest on her way up to his face.

"Someone's a little horny, aren't we Kristen?" he asked laughing, and pulling him up to her face so he could see her face which was wide eyed in horror.

"How did you know I was horny?"

"Umm…" he looked away from her face and out the window.

"It's a joke Kemp. I'm not horny, but I know you are," he blushed two different colors of pink, while he tried to take her shirt off.

"Nope, no you don't," she took his hands away from her torso, and kissed them while she got off of him and went to their closet. She pulled out a pair of dark denim shorts and one of her Burberry V-neck T-shirts and picked out some Armani Jeans and a Hugo Boss shirt for Kemp.

"Hurry up, and get up so we go dress shopping for clubbing tonight."

"Kris, don't you mean so YOU can go dress shopping?" he said while putting his T-shirt on. He walked over to where she was in front of the mirror in their bathroom and kissed her forehead, then brushed his hair down so he would go out with bed head.

"No, I mean you me, Kyle and Dylan, Massie and Derrick, and Claire and Josh."

"Makes sense," he walked out of their room to see Dylan and the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal and Massie sharing a bowl of fruit with Claire and Derrick. Josh had just come out of his and Claire's room wearing khaki shorts and a black T-Shirt from Dior.

"Josh, did you call the limo service? We need to go," Claire whined to her boyfriend while getting up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be here in like ten minutes," he kissed her on the forehead, "I'm going to wait in the lobby, anyone want to come with me?" he said while walking out of the door. Kyle, Dylan, Massie, Derrick, and Claire left to go while Kemp and Kristen stayed and watch soccer on TV.

"Kristen, we are all alooone," he puts his lips near her ear and she giggled. She put her hand on his lip and looked in his eyes. She cradled his chin in her hands and drew his face closer to hers and was and kissed him, but suddenly pushed his face away and put her hand over her mouth. Her face turned green.

"Kristen, are you ok?" he said putting his hand on her shoulder, his eyes filled with concern.

"I feel sick," she said trying to get up, but then ran to the bathroom with Kemp running after her.

"Kris, what's wrong with you?" he followed her into the bathroom to see her throwing up in the bathroom. He helped hold her hair up and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. When she was done, he wet a towel and gave it to her so she could wipe her face off, while he dialed Josh's phone.

"Umm…hey Josh I think me and Kris are gonna stay here I think she has food poisoning," she looked over at Kristen who was throwing up again.

"Yeah, so I'll see you guys later," he put his phone back in his pocket and then looked at Kristen, "I think we should go to the doctor, you have been throwing up all week" he looked at her and his eyes grew wide "…wait do you think you are pregnant?" he said helping her up.

"Oh my gawd, no I can't be."She put her face in her hands.

"Come on let's go, we'll get you a paper bag for the trip," he said leading her to the door, "we can take the Porsche."

Coral Beach Mall

Cancun, Mexico

2:30pm

"Girls what do you think about this one," Massie asked looking in the mirror at the black and white Dior dress, "I like this one better than the Gucci one."

"Agreed" Dylan and Claire said at the same time.

"I personally think that the Gucci dress would look better on Dylan because of her red hair and since it's pink," Claire said looking at herself in the blue Gucci dress that she was wearing.

"You know Claire, your right. Dylan quick try it on so we can go to the jewelry store and get some accessories." She turned around and looked at Derrick who was watching the TV on the wall, "Derrick what do you think?" she turned around in a circle and waited for his reaction.

He turned around to look at her and his eyes grew wide, and he jumped up from the couch he was sitting on, "Oh my god, Massie you look so sexy! Buy it please, so we can leave!" he pushed her into her into the changing room and brought her clothes in with him.

"Auggh! Why in hells names did you push me in here?!" Massie said trying to unzip the dress but she couldn't reach it.

"Here, let me help you." He unzipped the dress half way then reached into her dress making her suck in her breath.

"Oh my gawd, your hands are really cold!" She reached for his hands at the same time he went higher up her chest and started moving his hands in circular motions. She reached for his hands again and got this time, then she placed them on her hips as she turned around to face her. She stared into his eyes which were shimmering chocolate brown, and closed her eyes while putting her heads on his chest.

"Can you take my dress off now?" she looked up at him, "so we can go home and take a nap, and talk in our room," she winked before she turned around. He unzipped it and watched her put her clothes back on. Then he followed her to the checkout counter where Claire had just finished paying for a dress for Kristen to wear.

"I hope Kristen feels better so she can come to the club with us," Claire said collecting her bag and moving out of the way so Massie could pay for her dress. "Well, well, well, what were you two doing in the changing room?" she said with a grin.

"Nothing," Derrick said to quickly and then blushed.

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't doing anything," can we just hurry up I wanted to get to the grocery store so we can get some Pepto-Bismol for Kris," Dylan said smirking. Massie quickly paid for her bag and the six of then left the store and got accessories at the store next to it.

Cancun General Hospital

Cancun, Mexico

2:30 pm

Meanwhile, at the Hospital thirty minutes away from the resort, Kristen and Kemp were waiting to hear the results from her pregnancy test.

"Kris?" Kemp said walking toward her on the couch, "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. If you don't want to go out with me anymore… I understand." He sat down next to her and looked at his hands.

She took his hands and looked into his green eyes, and put his chin in her hand, "Kemp, I love you. I don't care if I'm pregnant, I will always still love you." She leaned in and was about to kiss him when she pulled back, "Actually I'm not going to kiss you, my mouth still taste like barf." She started laughing and he smiled and hugged her when the doctor came in. He first walked to the counter next to the examination table.

"Mr. Hurley and Ms. Gregory," he looked up from his clipboard, "is that right?"

"Yes," Kemp said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Okay then, I'm Dr. Cortes. Let's talk about Ms. Gregory's results. Are you two in a long term relationship?"

"We are," Kristen said.

"And for long have you two been in foresaid relationship, if you don't mind me asking," he scribbled something on his clip board.

"Oh no, we don't mind at all. We have been going out for about 3 years now," he took Kristen's hand into his, "so her results are? Is she…pregnant?"

"Umm, let me see… Ms. Gregory's reports say that, yes, she is pregnant. I'll leave and come back in five minutes to let you guys think about if you want an abortion or not," Dr. Cortes picked up his clipboard and left Kemp and Kristen alone.

"Wow," Kristen put her hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant." She looked at Kemp whose head was in his hands, "Kemp, I want to keep the baby."

"You do, why?" he looked up at her a grin starting to grow on his face.

"Because I love you, and I am happy I'm pregnant with your baby," she kissed his cheek, "I want this baby, and we can tell the guys later."

"Kris I love you."

"You should," she smiled then kissed his cheek. Then Doctor Cortes came back in and they told him their decision. Then they drove back to the resort and beat the rest of their friends there.


	8. Massie's Secret

Suite 6660, Coral Beach Grande Hotel

Cancun, Mexico

7:30pm

In their room Massie and Derrick were putting the finishing touches on their club outfits so they could meet the others downstairs in the lobby.

"Derrick…what do you think?" she said while pirouetting in front of him.

"You look great," he said getting up and grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him and resting his hands on her hips, "but we have to go if we don't want to get everybody else pissed for making us late. Apparently Shakira is supposed to be performing at Club Fire and Ice at eight and no one wants to be late." He led her out of the room and into the hallway with her hand still in his hand. Once they were inside the elevator, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck.

"That feels good," she murmured and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him on his nose and then his lips. The bell rang in the elevator that signaled them to stop kissing.

"Hey guys, is the limo here?" Massie stepped out of the elevator holding Derrick's hand and walking towards their group of friends standing by the door.

"Yeah, it just got here."Claire answered her while at the same time turning towards Kristen, "Kris, are you sure you feel well enough to come?"

"Of course, come awn guys Shakira is only going to be there at eight for one show, I do nawt want to miss it!" She pulled Kemp with her and they walked out to the limo and the rest followed them.

Club Fire and Ice

Cancun, Mexico

8:40 pm

"Thank you everybody! Catch me on my next tour! Adios!" Shakira quickly got off the stage and went out the door.

"Eh My Gawd that was ah-mazing!" Massie said turning around to start dancing with her friends.

"Agreed," Claire, Kristen, and Dylan said at the same time, grinding with their dates. Massie then signaled Dylan to follow her to the bathroom so she could tell her something.

Once they were in the ladies lounge Massie sat Dylan down on one of the couches in the lounge.

"Massie why did you tell me to come here?" she whispered yelled in Massie ear.

"Dempsey is here."

"He is?!" She cracked opened the door and looked into the dancing crowd, "Where is he?"

"Over there by the bar, I think he saw me dancing with Derrick." She pointed at him sitting at the bar talking to someone. He was wearing a black Hugo Boss shirt and Dior jeans.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said closing the door then sitting down on a couch.

"Go talk to him… it's not like you still have feelings for him I mean your engaged to Derrick now," she sat down next to her studying her face, "Oh my damn. YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!" She said jumping on the couch on her knees.

"Shut up Dylan! I don't fucking know if I do, and I don't think I do! I just don't know if he still has feelings for me… so just shut up." She whisper yelled at her than got up and started heading for the door. Dylan quickly got up and grabbed her arm and started hauling her in Dempsey's direction.

"Eh MY GAWD! Dylan, what the hell are you doing?" she said right before they got into Dempsey's hearing range.

"Oh my gawd," Dylan said pretending to act surprised, "Dempsey Solomon, is that you?" She placed her hand on her chest.

"Dylan Marvil and…uh Massie Block is that you? Oh my god, long time no see, what's up?"

"Nothing much I'm just engaged and pregnant, and Massie is engaged too," she said pointing behind her to where Massie was standing.

"Hey Dempsey, yeah I'm engaged to Derrick Harrington," she blushed. _Eh my gawd why in hell's name did I just blush?! What am I, an LBR?_ She thought.

"That's great, I always knew you guys would get married sooner or later," he smiled a smile filled with perfectly white and aligned teeth. _Obviously the work of an orthodontist_, she thought.

"Thanks Dempsey, are you alone here or are you here with friends? Cuz' me and Dylan are here with Kristen, Kemp, Claire, Josh, Derrick no duh, and Kyle who is Dylan's fiancé."

"No I'm not,' I here with my girlfriend and two of my friend from Stanford and their girlfriends."

"That's cool. You guys should come by our resort sometime. We are staying at the Coral Beach Grand Hotel. We'll see you later." Dylan said before following Massie back to the booth the rest of their friends were now sitting at.

"Okay, I will," he said after her.

Suite 6660, Coral Beach Grande Hotel

Cancun, Mexico

8:30am

Massie was sitting next to sleeping Derrick reading Vogue magazine in their bedroom the next morning. All night long she couldn't stop thinking about last night, and about Dempsey. _I don't have feeling for him anymore; I'm in love with Derrick. I can't cheat on him that would break his hear t and I don't want to do that. I need to clear my heads of all thoughts of him. _

"Oh crap," she muttered to herself closing the magazine much louder than she wanted waking Derrick up.

"What's wrong baby?" he got up rubbing his eyes then put his head on her lap.

"I was supposed to go grocery shopping and I totally forgot," she spun one of his dirty blonde curls around one of her fingers, "I guess I'll go now."

"Want me to come?" he asked.

"Nope you can stay I think I'll just go by myself this time," you look really tired and I might go and get my hair dyed a little darker also. And while I'm at the grocery store I need to get some more contacts."

"Now that I think of it, I am tired," he got up and yawned then winked at her. "See you later Mass."

"Bye Derrick." She walked out into the living room of their suite and saw the rest of her friends watching what looked to be Twilight on the plasma screen.

"Guys, I'm going grocery shopping need anything?"

"Nope" Claire said and the rest of them shook their heads no.

"Okay, be back later."

Once she was downstairs in the lobby she started walking towards the parking area were their rented Porsche. She drove ten minutes until she pulled up to the grocery store that Josh had given her the directions too yesterday, got out then locked the door and walked towards the entrance of the store.

She looked down on the list that Josh had wrote for her and read the items out loud, " Tomatoes, lettuce, 2% cheese, onions, mangoes, 2% milk, eggs, and olive oil." _Jeezus, is he planning a banquet?_

She walked over to the produce aisle and got the vegetables that Josh needed and then started her way to the freezer area where the milk, cheese, and eggs were. She got the milk and walked over to the eggs and got two packs. When she heard someone call her name. Who was that? She thought looking around but she didn't anyone who looked like they were calling her.

"Massie?" she turned around and saw Dempsey.

"Oh hey, Dempsey what's up?"

"Nothing much, just doing some grocery shopping." He looked down at the basket of food she had gotten. "Looks like you're shopping also."

"Yeah," she said awkwardly, "By the list Josh gave, me I think he is planning a feast for thirty. But right now I'm done and was about to go check out this stuff," she said starting to turn around.

"Oh so am I, hey, I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite and catch up?" Dempsey said catching up with her.

"Yeah sure, I follow you there."

"Great."

Restaurante de Maria

Cancun, Mexico

12:00pm

Massie and Dempsey were sitting at a table in the back talking about the things that have happened to them over the years that they haven't seen each other.

"Wow, I can't believe you were on Broadway!" Massie ate a forkful of her salad, "That's like beyond cool."

"Thanks, I can't believe you and Derrick live in New York, and we haven't seen each since high school graduation."

"Yeah, it has been a long time, but its good we're talking now, "she looked at her phone clock, "oh my god we've been here for like an hour and a half. Derrick is probably worried." She grabbed her things and put them in her Louis Vuitton tote bag.

"Yeah, my friends are probably wondering where I am too." He got up and placed a twenty dollar bill and two five dollar bills on the table before following Massie out the door. He walked her to her car .

"We should do this sometime again," Massie said while putting her bag in the back seat of the Porsche.

"That'd be cool." He looked at his clock again, before huskily blowing out his breath.

"Crap," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Massie said hearing what he said.

"My friend George was supposed to come pick me up 'cuz he used the car for a lunch date with his girlfriend. And I'm thinking that he forgot." He rubbed the back of his head.

"No prob, I can give you a ride. I have a GPS so you can enter the address of your beach house."

"Oh my god thanks." He got into the passenger seat of the car and wait for Massie to get in her seat. The windows of the car were tinted so that no one could see from the outside of the car in. Once Massie was settled, in her seat she looked at Dempsey who was also looking at her.

"Dempsey… I" she started but then jumped on him then started kissing him before she could finish.

He pulled back for air and looked at Massie who looked like she had just committed a murder. He imagined he had the same face on his too.

"Massie, umm should we be doing this?" he took her face in the palm of his perfectly tanned hand, "I mean I have a girlfriend, and you are well… engaged."

"Dempsey, I think I still have feelings for you." She blurted it out and continued making out with him. They made love in the back seat, and then Massie drove Dempsey home. Oh my gawd! Did I just cheat on Derrick even though I said I wouldn't? Shit, shit, shit! Damnit! God I have to tell… A screech interrupted her thoughts then, CRASH!


	9. Kiss, Hug, Makeup

**Hey…thanks for reading my story. I know the whole Dempsey thing was kinda like...whoaaa wth u just ruined your story, but there is a method to my madness (which I seem to have a lot of:)) I'll try to update sooner.**

**Thanks :)**

**HAWTgirlie22**

3 miles from Dempsey's Beach House

Cancun, Mexico

2:00pm

"OH MY GAWD!" Massie slammed on her brakes jerking the car to a halt. In front of her two cars had just collided, and she jumped out of her car to see if anyone was, hurt…or better yet alive.

"Hello?! Are you okay?" Massie yelled as a crowd was forming. She could hear ambulance sirens coming closer as she saw people moving inside the cars. One of the two was not destroyed that badly, but the other one was. As quickly as the crash had happened… paramedics were crawling around the scene looking for survivors. One of them had told Massie to go home, so that they could take it from there.

"Okay," she said as she turned in shock of what just happened. She got in her car and drove to the resort, and once she was there she got her groceries and went up to her room.

"Massie!" Dylan ran to her inspecting her for any bruises or cuts "Are you okay, we got a call from some random person telling us you were almost in a car crash!"

"I'm fine. But I ne to talk to Derrick right now, can you put this away?" she said handing the bags to Dylan and motioning for Derrick to follow her into the hall.

"Sure."

Derrick got up from where he was sitting and followed her into the hallway, down to the lobby and on to the beach. It was cloudy but people were still on the beach anyway. She found a bench near to starting of the beach and sat down with Derrick sitting next to her.

"Uhh... we need to talk," She said looking him straight in the eyes, "we agreed to be totally honest with each other and… I haven't been."

"Mass, what are you talking about?"

"I cheated on you with Dempsey," She watched as his faced turned red and he began to frown, "you don't have to forgive me."

"You damn right I don't, "he said with obvious anger in his voice, "but, why did you do it."

She looked away from his fiery glare and at her hands, "I don't know, I thought I still had feelings for him. But, it turned out I didn't, this is going to sound like a load of bullshit, but by having sex with Dempsey I kinda realized that I want you and only you." She looked at her ringer finger, and slipped the ring off, then put it in Derrick's palm, "Like I said, you don't have to forgive me, and you probably don't want me anymore…I'm sorry." She got up and started walking quickly away from the bench with tears streaming down her face.

"Massie, stop!" Derrick ran after her. He grabbed a hold of her hand then turned her around enveloping her in a hug. "Massie, you were honest with me just now and that shows how much you love me," he said into her hair, "I still love you and want you more now than ever."

"Stop lying," she sniffed into his shirt, "no you don't."

"Massie, yes I do. And if I have to ask you to marry me again then, I will do it," he got down on one knee and showed her her ring, "Mass, I love you, will you marr-."

"Yes, I will."She cut him off kissing him on the cheek then taking the ring back.

"I love you, Mass" he said picking her up and putting her on his back.

_He really is amazing; I know I made the right choice._

_**Derrick POV**_

"Massie, stop!" I had to run after her. I grabbed a hold of her arm then turned her around and started hugging her. "Massie, you were honest with me just now and that shows how much you love me," he said into her hair, "I still love you and want you more now than ever."

"Stop lying," she sniffed into my shirt making it all wet, "no you don't."

"Massie, yes I do. And if I have to ask you to marry me again then, I will do it, "I got down on my knee again, "Mass, I love you, will you marr-."

"Yes, I will."She cut me off then kissed me on my cheek.

"I love you, Mass" I picked her up and put her on my back and walked back towards the hotel again.

_And, Massie if you EVER cheat on me again, you will have hell to pay_, I thought as I past the bench we were sitting on.

**SUPER short chap I know..but it just annoyed by how I left that annoying cliff..hanger….i'll probably make this chap longer sooner or later.**

**Peace:)**


End file.
